Princes are jerks
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: She may be in a guild called 'Fairy Tail', but Juvia learns the hard way that fairy tales don't really exist. All Juvia centric and HAPPY 5TH FANFICTION BIRTHDAY TO ME! Surprises inside :D
Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

HOLA DORAS! That's just a silly greeting I made...You know...To alleviate the amount of hate I'm about to get hahahaha...hahaha...haha..ha

Yes, I have been away for such a long time that when I uploaded this chapter onto my document manager, ALL my documents had expired and we all know that they're there for 90 days meaning, it's been well over 3 months since I last updated ANYTHING!

I can't lie, university is draining the very life out of me. I haven't got time to myself, I could go to the library at like 10am and literally leave at 1am the next day! Now my exams are approaching, but I should be free after that. Also, the wifi at my uni has been sooooo SHIT! I pay £9000 a year plus £6000 to live in halls and you would THINK the wifi would be excellent! But it's not!

So I come, bearing gifts of a ONESHOT story that I actually made back in the late end of 2014. It's my 5th year anniversary today! I AM FIVEEEEE! So that means you should expect more updates today *teehee*

Now, I warn you of this story, because I wrote it back in 2014, I thought that I should just keep the content and not change anything, meaning that the writing is a little out of date lol. I was proud at the time of this story, now not so much. I just thought that I better get it out there!

Nope, I don't need disclaim anything we already know! My grammar and spelling is like beyond atrocious right now, sorry!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Princes are jerks**

 **Oneshot**

I have always been the type of girl that falls in love with fairy tales. I always saw myself as a depressed Princess who is just looking for love and I need a Prince to come and pick me up and dust me off. So when I was first shown the blue sky with the sun actually shining while I was around, you can definitely bet your bottom dollar that I thought that the ice mage of Fairy Tail was my match made in heaven, and my Prince. We had similar magic for crying out loud! That could have definitely be seen as romantic. Not to you? Oh, well it was for me.

I proclaimed my love for him every time I saw him. I made him bentos without fail, and every time I tried to give him a proper confession, he would just up and disappear. It suddenly got to a point where I just yearned for him to love me! Couldn't he make his feelings for me clear? That's all I needed! If he loved me back, that was perfect, if not...Then I might just break.

But he never did. I even heard after the whole dragon thing, that Erza had told him to make his feelings for me clear. He never did and he still hadn't. That's when I realised something. Fairy tales had it all wrong. They were fake and make believe of stories about what girls want in their love life. They forget the most important thing of all, and that is the fact that Princes are jerks. They're self-centered and only think about themselves and their own needs and never care about the people around them. Gray was definitely a jerk, but there was just one guy that I wasn't so sure about...Well I don't class him as a Prince anyway, but he was definitely a _cute_ jerk.

* * *

 _Positive_

My eyes widened in surprise. _WHAT?! How the hell is it positive?!_

I didn't need this right now, I just didn't! There was supposed to be no strings attached in what I was doing! Okay, so maybe I had fallen in love with another jerk and lied to myself that I didn't, but this was certainly something that should NOT have happened! Would he be willing of his new role? Wait why would he be? We haven't even spoken in the last month!

I sighed in anger and frustration before deciding to leave for the guild. I wonder how many weeks I was now along.

I got to the guild before deciding I was bored. I needed a new and vibrant mission. Wow, that was just like deja vu! Okay so maybe the first time I wasn't bored but was actually heartbroken, it was the same sort of set up in my head.

I walked on through the guild, greeting people as I went. Everyone was still trying to get used to the fact that I was no longer fawning over Gray, but instead lived my own life healthily with no stalking, or excessive tears. I honestly don't know how I went to having so much respect and being feared to a certain extent, right down to a weak fangirl who can no longer protect herself.

I got to the bar where Mira was. At first, she had taken it so badly that Gray and I were now never going to get together, but I guess she got over it. Her matchmaking skills were just defied by me I guess. "Morning Mira! Juvia is just going to take a job." She smiled at me and nodded her head, telling me to choose wisely. I guess she didn't want me hurt. Neither did, especially if I had another human growing within me.

I got to the request board, only to see Gray standing in front of it. Back then, this would be the time where I try to ask him out in a job with me, but never again. Those days were done. He seemed to notice me because he was then trying to talk to me.

"Hey Juvia. I was wondering, do you want to go on a job with me?" My heart stopped, then soared. No I'm joking, it didn't. I gave him a sorry look.

"Juvia is sorry Gray, but Juvia wants to go solo. She has to visit a friend anyway." Gray blinked at me as though he was seriously surprised that I had just let him. Really? Was he not expecting this anytime soon? I could see he wanted to reply, but Wendy walked up the the both of us and I was grateful for the distraction.

"Er, Juvia-san, Gajeel wants to talk to you." I looked up to see my best friend beckoning me over to him and I scowled at him. Why did he have to get Wendy to come and get me? I gave Gray an apologetic look, even if I wasn't really sorry. I followed Wendy and then took a seat. It seemed like Wendy wanted to be in on the conversation too because she sat down in another seat. I paled. This couldn't be good. They can smell it _already?_

"Who's the father onna? I swear if it's the stripper, I'll hit you for letting him do that to you." I blushed heavily, shaking my head. I was soooooo not planning on telling him anytime soon!

"No one that Gajeel-kun should be worrying about. Can Juvia go now, she wants to go on a solo job." They both shared a look with one another and I just left them, walking up to the request board again. I saw a fairly easy one and without acknowledging his existence, I left Gray at the board.

~x~

I fell asleep on the train and I had a dream. Well it wasn't a dream, more of a flashback or memory. Whatever you want to call it.

 _Gray had just rejected me and I went on running with the job description in my hand. I figured that I might as well lose myself in the amount of jobs I would take. My head wasn't very clear that day as I took a slightly difficult mission. Well it was only hard because I was being too emotional that day._

 _So after being badly beaten up and almost taken advantage of, my hero came. I knew I should really stop giving out these nicknames for guys seeing as most of them were just heartless jerks. He wiped away my tears and when I saw who it was, I couldn't hide my surprise._

 _"Sting-san?" He gave me a cocky smirk and helped me stand up._

 _"I thought you might need some help. You were staying at the inn that I'm staying in and I could sense that you weren't going to be focused on whatever mission you had, so I followed you. You were too blinded by your tears to carry out this job."_

 _I blushed, looking at all the men that had been knocked out and tied ul. Sting had just done my job and now he was giving me all the jewels. When did he become so nice? Why was he even being so nice to me?_

 _"So why is a beautiful girl like you crying and almost getting you know what?" He looked deep into my eyes and I was torn between thinking that he really cares and the fact that he might not._

 _"Well erm, Gray-sa...Gray rejected Juvia." He nodded almost understandingly and he took my hand into his. I was blushing deeply as we both headed back to the inn. Before I could even walk into my room and thank him, Sting pushed me up against the wall next to the door and kissed me. I was so surprised, but my eyes fluttered shut and I ended up reciprocating which made him smile against my lips. When he pulled away, his lips were right near my ears. Kami I felt so easy._

 _"I heard that a good way to get over heartbreak is friends with benefits." That shocked me as I looked up into his eyes. He wanted to...with me?! Was this really happening right now?! What is he saying, we're not even friends! I think... No, we aren't!_

 _"Juvia isn't so sure. She doesn't want to be seen as a whore." He shook his head._

 _"Don't worry, you won't be. Just see it as a way to mend your heart. Think about it. No strings attached, you can move on away from me anytime you want too, when you feel like you're better and you can move on from Gray. Plus, it's only between you and me, we don't have to be seen together."_

 _I gave him a strange look. Can I really trust a guy like him? "And what exactly is Sting gaining out of all this?" Another smirk. He looks so good when he smirks._

 _"Let's just say that you're one of the most beautiful girls out there, plus you're probably the top five strongest female mages." I blushed. He gave me compliment like it was nothing! Then the blush died down. I bet he did this to all the girls he came across. He must have read my facial expression because soon enough he was kissing me again so softly, as though he really meant it. "Think about it okay? Sleep well."_

 _Soon enough, he walked down the hallway to his own room and I just went into mine, wondering how Sting Eucliffe was able to turn me into putty! Thanks to him, I could hardly sleep for the whole night. Then I heard a knock. I sighed as I hauled myself up from the bed and when I opened the door, I saw Sting standing there, looking as sexy as ever with his arms crossed over his bare chest and a smirk lingering on his face. I blushed. I was so blinded by Gray that I actually didn't realise how good looking all these other guys were!_

" _So Juvia, have you made up your mind yet?" I opened my mouth before shutting it again._

" _Sting hasn't given Juvia enough time yet!" He raised an eyebrow as he dropped the smirk, but he still had amused eyes, almost as though he was going to reply with a sarcastic comment._

" _I've given you five hours. That's more than enough."_

 _That's when I realised that there was no way he was going to leave without a reply. There was only one reply and I was so scared to say and do this. I took a deep breath and wound my arms around his neck, giving him a seductive smile while I was at it. He seemed to enjoy my silent answer and placed both hands on either side of my hips._

" _Juvia says...yes..."_

 _Within a heartbeat, he was kissing me roughly, nipping at my bottom lip to let me open up. My legs were wrapped around his waist and he was walking to the bed while shutting the door behind him. We both fell on the bed but that didn't make us separate from the kiss. His hand roamed slowly down my visible legs making me blush and shudder. My hands ran through his hair and I was marveled by how soft it was. He growled into my mouth and I moaned in response. I honestly couldn't believe this was happening._

 _He then ran his mouth down my neck, leaving love bites in its wake. I didn't know how the guild would react if they saw that. He then quickly slipped me out of my night gown that I was wearing and I completely forgot that it was so revealing. I didn't even have the time to blush because soon enough he had his mouth on my left mold, sucking and biting it just like he had done to my lips when we were kissing._

 _I couldn't help myself as I gasped, so I tried to cover up my mouth with my fist. I saw Sting look up at me and frown, but he said or did nothing until his hand slid down to my panties to cup my sex. "Let's not rush things tonight. I'm a dragon slayer, I have enough stamina to last me a few rounds and I wanna hear every sound you make."_

 _In a flash, he already had my panties off and I squealed but accidentally put my hard over my mouth. Sting's eyes flashed at me again, but with amusement. His head went down between my legs and he kissed both of my inner thighs, making me sigh. He ran his hand down on my Fairy Tail insignia making me shudder in delight._

 _Then he made his way to my womanhood and suddenly, I wasn't so sure if I was ready for this. He noticed my hesitation and he captured my lips again. I loved kissing him. Oh wait, we're friends with benefits, are we supposed to get used to their touches?_

 _While kissing me, I felt something stroke my womanhood. It felt so good! I felt him put two of his digits in and my back arched straight away as a moan passed through my lips._

 _"Good girl, I wanna hear every sound you make." He sounded so patronizing, yet it still made me blush. His fingers slid in and out while his thumb rubbed my clit and it made me roll my hips into his hand as I got the rhythm. He smirked and slid in another finger, making my back arch again._

 _Suddenly, my core was tightening. Something inside of me was burning up and I just had to release it so badly! "Sting, Juvia is going to!" I came all over his hand and I covered my face feeling so embarrassed, but he only laughed. I watched him lap up my juices which set my face alight, and when he was done, he was kissing me yet again. I could taste myself in his tongue._

 _I was suddenly feeling more brave. I let my hands wander down his bare chest, enjoying the feel of his abs. I traced light circles on him which earned a growl into my mouth. I got to his belt buckle and hesitated. He was suddenly holding my hand, guiding me to take off for him before his trousers had flown off the side of the bed._

 _We pulled away for lack of air and we were both panting heavily as we looked at one another. His bulge was poking my leg and it made me look down before blushing at the size._

 _"What, never seen a guy this big before?" I huffed at him._

 _"Juvia has never seen this much of a guy before." Okay, so that part was a lie because sometimes Gray was naked, but not in the term I was using it in. His eyes widened slightly before his hands were on my hips as though he was readying himself for me._

 _"So you're a virgin." I nodded. Was that a good thing? Hopefully it was. His hard member teased my entrance a little bit before he slowly went in. My eyes bulged out of my head and I gasped so loudly. Tears were forming in my eyes and Sting went in the full way. Suddenly, I wanted this to stop. It hurt way too much._

 _"Sting," I whimpered helplessly. Sting probably wouldn't even care if it hurt or not, but suddenly, he was stroking my hair and whispering things in my ear even if we were the only two in the room. I trusted him. Then the pain was numbing away, but I was pretty sure I was bleeding._

 _"Sting can move now." He looked at me as though to say 'are you sure' and I replied with a smile. He then started moving in and out very slowly. Then he saw I wasn't impressed and he picked up the tempo. Faster and faster as he moved and all I could do was moan and curse the whole time. My hips moved against his and my mind just went blank._

 _"Shit Juvia, you're so fucking tight!" It was like my insides were being ripped against his member, but I was enjoying it. It was so weird. My inner coil was warming up again. I thought it was hard for girls to get their orgasms, yet mine were so easy._

 _"Sting, Juvia is coming!"_

 _As soon as I said that, I just released and I panted, my hair sticking to my face thanks to all the sweat that I had managed to conjure. It seemed like Sting wasn't done yet. He put one of my legs up on his shoulders and grinned at me as he started moving again. I gripped the sheets with me hands and I felt him push down on me as one of my molds was being played with again._

 _My mind was so hazy, it was almost as though I was drunk out of my mind because the only thing I could was keep on moaning. My core kept on tightening, but I wanted to hold it in for as long as possible. "Juvia don't hold it in!" I could just about reply._

 _"Juvia... wants to come...with Sting! Keep it in!" I couldn't see his face because my eyes were shut tight, but he was probably smirking at me._

 _"Okay then." He wasn't lying when he said had stamina. My coil was literally burning me from the inside out, but it felt so good!_

 _After what seemed like eternity, Sting yelled, "Shit Juvia, I'm gonna blow!" Finally! I released what I had and Sting released his load along with me. We were both panting as we were both looking at one another, our whole body dripping with sweat. He kissed me again, but more passionately and my arms were around his neck again._

 _He pulled himself out of me and I was grateful that I was on birth control. "Does Sting have to go now because we're only friends with benefits?" He laughed next to my ear and lazily threw his arm over me and pulled me into him._

 _"Well no one from our guilds are here, so it's not like we might get caught. Only if you want me to leave, I'll leave." I shook my head, pulling the sheets over us._

 _"But if Sting wants, he can leave early even if Juvia isn't awake yet."_

 _That morning, I woke up to see that he was still there. I grinned at his innocent face and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. I might still have feelings for Gray, but I couldn't have dreamed of a better way to lose my innocence._

 _~x~_

 _From then on, anytime we needed one another, we would go to an inn and spend the night. Nothing more and nothing less. Gray was on my mind less and less and the heartache wore away and it was just casual fun with Sting. Sometimes, we didn't always have sex, but we hung out as friends. I think that was what made me fall in love with him. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I found myself falling for him when I had promised myself that I wouldn't._

 _Then after probably about a good 10 months of us fooling around, he decides he's had enough. I still remember the words he said to me that made me break down. They weren't harsh words, but they might as well have been._

 _"Juvia, I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be doing this anymore." Okay that hurt, a lot._

 _"What does Sting mean?" He sighed as he turned around to me._

 _"What I mean is that I no longer want to have this friends with benefits relationship with you, Okay?"_

 _Well this is what we agreed on, so why was my heart shattering? We were allowed to walk away at anytime. I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah sure thing, Juvia doesn't mind. Bye." I walked away, trying my full best not to cry as I made my way over to the guild. I couldn't help but feel like there was another meaning to what he just said._

 _It was my fault really. 10 months is a long time of being fwb with someone and pretending that you haven't fallen in love with them. I was just denying the truth and that was that I have fallen in love with Sting._

 _I stepped into the guild and the first thing I realised was that there was no Lucy, Levy, Natsu and Gajeel. My brow was raised, my saddened state turned into one of confusion. "Erza-san, where is Gajeel-kun?" She smiled up at me from her cake._

 _"It's dragon slayers mating season and they're going to mark their mates." In other words, the respected couples just got together. Mating season with their mates...Is that why Sting gave up on me? He didn't want me as his mate? Well, a mate is something serious and that is the complete opposite of what we were._

 _I then thought of something and as crazy as it may seem, everyone knows that Erza loves a good romance story. She could even be a bigger romance lover than Mira could ever be. So I decided to get Erza's take on things, because this secret of me and Sting was eating me up inside and I needed to tell someone, even if it wasn't direct._

 _"Erza-San, Juvia has been watching a show about friends with benefits, but then the guy says he doesn't want that sort of relationship anymore, what does he mean?" She swallowed a chunk of her cake before replying._

 _"That's easy! It means he fell in love with the girl when he wasn't meant to and he wants to be her boyfriend, not just a friend for sex!" My heart got caught in my throat. Is that what Sting had meant?_

"Ma'am it's time to wake up now." I was shaken out of my flashback to see the train driver looking down at me to see if I was alright. I grabbed my bag and thanked him as I jumped out of the train. I had a new smile on my face, renewed with hope as I remembered the conservation with Erza.

* * *

So maybe fighting a swamp monster wasn't the best way to go because it was dirty and smelly out in the swamps, but it was easy and close to Sting's guild, which is what I needed. Before I was even at the door, it opened and I was being dragged backwards. I looked to see that it was Sting. He walked us to a cafe and found a table for just the two of us. I couldn't do anything but follow because I was just stunned. He must have smelt me before I even came in.

"Do you finally understand?" I blinked in surprise. So he really DID have a deeper meaning! I nodded shyly and he smirked. "So what's your answer?" I leaned over the table and gave him a peck on his lips. As I was about to pull back, he moved forwards and gave me another kiss before we both sat back down. I had forgotten how much I loved kissing him.

I blushed as there were some people staring and others were cooing at how cute we were. "But why did Sting tell this to Juvia during mating season?" He frowned and sighed.

"Because I wasn't sure if you were still picturing Gray or something whenever we had sex." I blushed furiously.

"Why would Juvia do that? Juvia never moaned Gray's name out." I didn't, did I? I hope I didn't because that would have been awful!

"No, you didn't, but you're unpredictable and a great actress. Who knows what's going on in that mind of yours." He smirked as he tapped my head and I laughed nervously, remembering why I had to see him.

"So what did Sting do when it was mating season and Juvia wasn't here." He shrugged. If there was something I had learnt, it was that even at the most shameful of things, Sting doesn't blush, he just tries to shrug things off.

"I locked myself up in my room for the month and jacked off while calling your name." That made me go so red that I was sure my whole body was now on fire too. The way he said it so calmly! But to me that was also quite...sweet... "So is there any other reason you're here? Something you want to tell me about?" His smirk was gone and he was being serious now. I looked at him in the eyes and he was giving me a hard look. Then his eyes dropped to my stomach.

"Yes...As Sting could probably already tell, Juvia is pregnant with Sting's child..." I closed my eyes tightly as I was seriously expecting for him to tell me to shut up or something like accuse me of sleeping with another guy. No words came, but I was still scared to open my eyes. I suddenly felt some warmth beside me and when I did open my eyes, I saw Sting next to me.

"You're pregnant...with my child? I thought you were on birth control?" I nodded.

"Juvia was, but she stopped taking the pills eventually." Suddenly, he put his hand on my stomach. I couldn't help but laugh. "Sting! Sting-kun won't feel a bump because it hasn't been that long!" He blushed for like the first time ever and I thought it looked cute on him.

"I guess this is a bad time to propose then." I choked on the air as I started coughing heavily.

"W-WHAT?!"

"I was going to propose to you because you finally understood what I meant, but with the baby on the way, I don't want you to think that that's why I'm going to marry you. I've had this in my pocket for ages, waiting for you to show up." He pulled out a velvet blue box from his pocket. I stared at it in surprise as I didn't even know what to say. Sting smirked before sighing and getting down on his knee. Then he looked quite annoyed. "Whoever thought of this way to propose to a woman is fucking stupid." I giggled.

"Then don't. Sting should do it his own way, whatever he feels comfortable with." He instantly stood up and grabbed me by my waist. He took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger immediately.

"Juvia Lockser, you're going to be my fucking wife." Spending so much of my time with Sting, I realised that just as long as the person that you love does something that shows that they care for you, anything can be romantic. To me, his proposal was the most romantic thing ever.

"Juvia sure is." I kissed him and everyone around us was cheering.

"We just have one more thing to sort out." I looked at him, confused as to what problem might stand in our way.

"Juvia will tell the guild, that's not a problem." He smirked at his head as he left me to guess.

"The problem is...what guild is our baby going to join?"

"Fairy Tail."

"Sabertooth."

We glared at one another. "Juvia will be carrying this child for nine months. The child will definitely do as his or her mother will tell them to." Sting sweat dropped.

"Why don't you just switch guilds then? I don't think it's healthy for a married couple to live away from each other." He had me there. He was right, it wouldn't be good and I don't think I could handle staying away from him. Being away from him for about a month almost killed me on the inside. Besides, if he came to visit me, with him being a dragon slayer, the train journey will practically kill _him._

"Fine, Juvia will move, as long as she gets to visit Fairy Tail whenever she likes." He nodded his head at me.

"Done and done!" Honestly, I it's sometimes hard to believe that I fell in love with this guy, but I'm glad I did.

"Okay let's go." I frowned at him.

"Go where?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"We're going to your guild to tell them about the situation, or do you not want them to come to your own wedding?" He was being sarcastic and I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Very funny." He laughed and we started walking out of the cafe, but not without free coffee and cake because we proposed in their cafe. He held my hand and I couldn't help but have a smile in my lips every time I was looking at my ring. Let's face it, I would pick the bad boy criminal who loves me over the jerk of a Prince any day.

* * *

So how was that? To me, a bit meh, but as I said I literally wrote is just over a year ago, so it's not one of my best and greatest. Maybe if I released it at the time, it would have been fine, but I was just stalling it a little bit.

Okay, so for my little 5th year celebration, I said that I would be updating a few more stories today! Also, the REAL birthday fanfic will be posted soon! I think you'll like that one!

So please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I know, it's been a while since I last wrote anything, but a review would be AMAZEBALLS!

Lolita-chan


End file.
